Tarin Adley
"It's true, I am always right" Full Name: Tarin Louise Adley Birthday: August 14th Profession: 'Romance/Erotica Author 'Physical Description Eye Color: '''Blue '''Hair Color: '''Green '''Height: 5’ 4” Kini you need to write something longer to go here :( 'Personality' Tarin comes from an incredibly wealthy, long-stretching family line dating back generations upon generations and spreading through various locations, although her family home is centered in solely Payon, however her family traditions date as far back as her lineage, her family holds a very patriarchal and social status obsessed mindset, the kind that often backs things such as arranged marriages to people near your social standing, always giving men the utmost respect, and holding manners and personal appearance over anything else. For the most part, this wealthy but restrained lifestyle, particularly as Tarin is generally expected to “Get married, pop out kids, and then just sip tea and be a respectable young woman regardless if your husband was chosen for you or not”, would seem like the jarring thing that makes some girl run off on a rebellious streak. Tarin isn’t exactly like that. Tarin sees no problem with the concept of marriages arranged or otherwise, and sitting around with large amounts of children as a mother is expected in her family, to her seems pretty ideal. However, unlike her more idealistic younger self, her temporary years of being disowned have caused her to become more than a bit of a screwball. Her betrayal by her lover has caused more than a little bias against men, but at the same time she tries to present herself as this caring, subservient creature to people in public (As long as they have money, of course. Anyone without consequence gets nothing.) She often flips between various personalities based on her present company and mood, going back and forth between innocent, ultra-conservative ladylike behavior under a false guise of dignity, and a more hedonistic, sarcastic, childish, and generally just very brash and sexist demeanor. The real Tarin is probably nothing but a mere combination of the two, not to mention it can be hard to tell if she likes you or not, based on her generally flip-flopping attitude, and easily provoked temper. It’s best to never take that pompous lady attitude and ego seriously though, as for the most part it’s just for show while she has it to take advantage of, alongside her flip-flopping personality is more of her unclear ideals towards her few friends, and particularly her lover. She’s entirely for arranged marriages, and having children even if she doesn’t know the person, just as long as it’s ASAP, but at the same time is VERY dedicated to her poor boyfriend, even if she refuses to outright tell him, and has kept him along with her clingy jealous shenanigans, while understanding full well that sticking with him might get her disowned not only a second time, but that he might not even be worth the trouble. Tarin can be rather pushy and bratty to people who don’t have any high standing connections or wealth, and therefore can act more honest with, probably in relation to how her sisters tend to boss her around as much as Tarin does everyone else. She has very, very few friends, even if it can be a little difficult to tell if you’re a “Friend”. Generally it’s “If she sticks around and doesn’t bloodily wound you” you can pretty much assume you’re buddies. Also it’s better to just expect that she’ll just kind of throw money on you and let you get yourself into all the trouble you want while keeping this disdainful attitude about it, but she will step up to the plate if there’s ever a problem with a friend that’s actually serious, even if she tries to play it off as “no big deal” or like it’s a nuisance. Her spoiled upbringing will easily reflect if she does not get her way, as she is very much prone to temper-tantrums, passive-aggression, outright aggression, stomping her feet like a child, and stomping in your face like a child. Despite her generally bitter air in person, she does have a softer side, though she’d never want to admit it, she’s fairly fond of idealistic silly girl romances, and princely white knights on gallant steeds, however the moment you asked her she’d probably just tell you: “It’s stupid, for babies and the real world doesn’t work like that at all.” Before insisting erotica is the One True Romance of the universe as it is somehow more “realistic”. She will stand by this no matter who you are, and probably hasn’t ever really opened up about it to really anyone. She will also never admit to having any insecurity, and while generally being a selfish egotistical bitch, she’s very affected by the successes, beauty, marriages, and offspring of her sisters in comparison to herself, which has a tendency to be Oh-So-Stressed by people she meets. (That sadly are too reputable to express RAGE at.) Her elder sisters have affected her mental state in various ways, though hardly any of it is positive, and most of it has a tendency to conflict itself due to sisterly differences and rivalries. Evangeline boosts Tarin’s paranoia and lowers her self-esteem, generally by coddling and undermining her decisions at every turn with overly critical input and assuring her that the patriarchal structure is always “right”. Whilst Arlena is a generally wild child, “realist” hedonist, who frequently gives advice as reliable as a prostitutes, has pretty much single-handedly fueled Tarin’s negative perception of men with horror stories, and ensuring her that all men expect sex, and if they don’t get it the relationship is done fast, all the while assuring her that she should become more like “Her”. Marissa’s childish, clingy, bratty behavior has rubbed off in the worst way, especially given her insistence on spending large amounts of time with Tarin, if only for the sake of one upping Evangeline’s coddling of her. That bratty, never my fault attitude? Probably comes from the coddling, kiss-assing and ridiculous determination Marissa seems to have with being “Best friends” with her just to spite her eldest sister, Marissa will always side with Tarin as long as Evangeline doesn’t like it, this could only go wrong. Kesta is the only sister who doesn’t have much interaction with Tarin’s life outside mostly being the mediator while Tarin’s other sisters force their way or opinion on her. Arlena also contributed heavily to Tarin’s alcoholism, which only causes more family stress and irritation. Tarin is heavily alcohol reliant, and usually can’t go a day without it, causing more than a few problems, especially with Evangeline. She is also a closeted pervert, even if she’ll actually deny this despite her career. Despite her previous boyfriend, she’s probably more sexually repressed than she lets on, and writing erotica does get rid of a little of that frustration, though she will always have the most “dirty” thought in a situation. She’s probably almost constantly blushing, or at least a little. Sadly, she herself never gets any, once again meeting a conflict considering ex boyfriends’ less than stellar sex life convincing her sex is only painful, and her belief that Arlena is of course 100% right and any relationship without frequent sex is DOOMED FOREVER. Also her desperation to start a family doesn’t help either, be soup poor or otherwise. There’s no need to get into the fact that she’s very terrified of the possibility she might be infertile. (Just another one of those things she feels no need to tell anyone about, after all, you tell a guy you can’t have kids and he’s out of there. However, she’s also worried Soup would actually ditch her if she really did put her foot down about how serious she is about the relationship. So many issues.) Tarin Is quite finicky about being touched by men, mostly due to her over-imaginative nature, years of being told about how men will literally hold you down and help themselves courtesy of her lovely sister Arlena, and just a general tendency to overreact at just about anything. Her experiences with Jarek have done nothing to alleviate this. (They’re probably just worse.) It is pretty much impossible for her to not automatically enter “Self Defense” mode with any guy who hasn’t breached the “trust zone”, which while formerly was just about first base, now is pretty much reserved to Soup, Jarek, and that one embarrassing time with Aion. She is still uncertain if she’s really okay with this staying that way. However despite having strict boundaries towards what you can do with her, or say about her, or so much as tap her shoulder or what have you, none of this is returned in full. She rarely ever expresses any guilt or concern for anyone she might write scandalous, libelous, and often disturbing pornography about. She couldn’t even grasp why you were so offended by it. Don’t even bother arguing it and risking any temper tantrums, she will always insist that despite your arguments—she is always, always in the right. She can be very clingy and very jealous and over-protective of her boyfriend. It’d be best to not jump on his case, she seems to hold the belief that only she is allowed to boss him around. So don’t expect to get away with it. Or hitting on him, that’s a big no-no, yeah. Despite how difficult it seems to get along with her, Tarin isn’t really so much of a bad person. She just sort of takes a certain mindset to be able to handle, and generally if you’re someone in that special special circle of buddies all It really takes to get to her is to put your foot down and demand things, threatening doesn’t hurt, either. Deep down she’s really just a silly little girl who wants to believe in her princes and ponies and rainbows, has a bit of a self-sacrificing streak over the people she tends to fall for a little too easily, and has as much as a desire to just settle down and start a family as she has an inferiority complex when compared to her sisters. Even if she persists that she totally doesn’t care what happens to people and all that matters is her. 'Backstory' Kini you need to fill this in ' 'Relationships Evangeline Adley : Eldest sister, and someone Tarin has a lot of respect for, mostly following her orders like a mindless zombie except with two exceptions. The family motto between her sisters and herself seems to be “Eva is always right”, and it hasn’t been proven wrong yet. It seems like this is where Tarin gets this mindset herself. Often expresses disdain at her when not in her company, only to feel HORRIBLE ABOUT IT LATER, typically after fights about Tarin having a poor boyfriend, missing a perfectly good marriage interview, or missing her checkups she had scheduled for her. Tarin can’t really blame her for showing hatred towards alcohol and Tarin’s… newfound.. hobbies of drinking it every day. Marissa Adley : Arlena Adley : 'Tarin’s Second Eldest sister, and the one who hears all the dere-dere bitching and whining. They have a very close and open relationship, however, Arlena often gets carried away, gives absolutely horrible advice, and can be a little more than overprotective when dealing with whatever made her sister miserable. To a creepy extent. Without consent. 'Kesta Adley : Klaas Adley: Emelia Adley: Jarek Fagg : Ex-boyfriend. (On and off) for about five years. She is particularly disdainful for him, but still has a tendency to be suckered in by a cute face/pity act almost every time he does it to the point where she’ll defend him (Or use that to defend herself as to why she stayed with him that long, so she doesn’t feel like an idiot.) She does pity him quite a bit, though. Hasn’t seen or heard from him in awhile. He was very jealous/cling prior to break up though. Tarin tried desperately for LONG PERIODS OF TIME to have a baby with him, but to no avail. (While probably being a good thing, it has caused a lot of insecurity about whether or not she was responsible.) He was the source of her being disowned, as well as the primary source of her HATRED TOWARDS ALL MEN. But he’ll always look princely! Alta Eron : Tarin’s autistic best friend since they were children. Tarin and Alta have a weird, tsundere-ish kind of friendship. Tarin persists that she doesn’t care about Alta’s feelings at all, and that she just “doesn’t want to listen to her whine” but persists to HANG AROUND HER ALL DAY ANYWAYS. Even if she’s annoying, because that’s what you do when you don’t like people! Alta does have a tendency to be annoying and loud and rambunctious, but despite Tarin’s constant bitching about it, she refuses to ever listen to Evangeline saying Alta isn’t worth her time. THEY ARE BROS 4 LYFE. Just kind of mismatched about it. Soup: Boyfriend of almost two years. Despite how long they’ve been dating, Tarin and Soup BICKER AND ARGUE very often, typically over Soup’s MIXED SIGNALS and inability to defend her/take her side about almost anything. Tarin is very controlling about him, and due to said mixed signals she often disbelieves him or distrusts his loyalty to her. (The fact that he won’t even touch her might help make that worse.) She’ll openly brag about how he loves her and would do anything for her, but it’s best not to believe it, she’s mostly just trying to convince herself— and if you convince other people, obviously it means more! She does really care about Soup, though. And will be very defensive about him for the most part, if anyone were to ever try and move in on him, it’s likely that she’d get pretttttttty territorial and jealous about it. She’s just not sure if he’s another Jarek, or if he really cares much for her, or if he’s just dating her to “SAVE THE POOR GIRL FROM HER MEAN BOYFRIEND ):”. Even if he assures her that’s not the case, she will continue to seek out proof. Lyeen: '''Thinks Lyeen is the most annoying nuisance ever, and wishes she would stop stalking her if she’s not going to take her clothes off for writing research. '''Aion Revenant: 'Skills' 'Trivia' '' Tarin__GTRO_by_KINI_kan.png|Tarin GTRO Character Sheet ChibiTarin.png|Chibi Tarin by Maganda '' Category:SeaKINIs OCs Category:Group Characters Category:GTRO